ef_a_talefandomcom-20200213-history
Kyosuke Tsutsumi
Kyosuke Tsutsumi is a senior* at Otobane Academy in Otowa, Japan and is a friend of Hiro Hirono. He is a self-confessed playboy. He has a passion for filming and is a well-respected member of the Film Research Club. Kyosuke constantly carries a digital video recorder around with him everywhere he goes. His fellow club members complain that he is too good as a videographer, and that his shots are so 'high impact' that they cannot be spliced together with lesser shots made by the other club members. Kyosuke is a true auteur who is passionate about being a creative filmmaker. (This is much like how Nagi Hirono is a true artist who is passionate as a creative painter.) He places his passion for filmmaking above all else. Kyosuke's interest in filmmaking might be due, in part, to the influence of his mother, who had a short career in front of the camera as a beautiful actress before she succumbed to cancer when Kyosuke was young (''Memories'' episode 5). Relationships At the start of Memories, Kyosuke is in a sexual relationship with the president of the film club, Emi Izumi, but she breaks up with him shortly after he becomes obsessed with Kei Shindou. One Christmas night, Kyosuke becomes infatuated with a strange girl that he spots in the viewfinder of his video camera (Kei Shindou). She is running down the street. He briefly films her, but a truck passes so he cannot get a clean shot. He becomes obsessed with the girl in the shot, and he tracks her down and introduces himself with the help of his friend, Hiro Hirono. With Hiro's help, he gets Kei to agree to let him follow her around and film all her daily activities. Key Problem Kyosuke is obsessed with Kei Shindou as a subject for his film (not as a love interest). His passion for his art trumps everything. He intuitively knows that Kei somehow holds the secret to unlocking 'the perfect shot'. The fact that he is a playboy emphasizes the fact that Kei initially holds no romantic interest for him. He follows Kei around everywhere and films her constantly. While filming they often talk candidly to each other. Because he is filming Kei as the central subject for his film, he sees her not as a potential conquest but as a human being, and they gradually grow closer together. Kei uses him as a sounding board about her feelings for Hiro, and he reveals his own feelings to her. Kyosuke comforts Kei as Hiro drifts away from Kei and into the orbit of Miyako Miyamura. Kyosuke becomes very angry with Hiro and attacks him for hurting Kei, not realizing that he is attacking Hiro because he himself is developing his own feelings for Kei. Eventually he realizes that he is falling in love with her. At the same time, Kei finally lets go of Hiro. At the end of Memories, Kyosuke peers into his video camera and sees that Kei appears to be glowing in the viewfinder, and he gets his 'perfect shot' of the woman he now loves. * Note: Kyosuke says aloud that he is a senior, but at one point in Memories he can be seen standing in the same classroom as Hiro Hirono, who is a junior. (This might be a continuity error.) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters